La compassion entre collègues
by Carand
Summary: Dans cette histoire voyez le VRAI visage des NerdZ avec leurs confrères et consoeur(pour Joëlle...) en fait de compassions entre les émissions...
1. Chapitre 1

*Hugues rit de la nouvelle chemise laitte de Patrick*  
  
Hugues : Haaaaa ! Pat t'as vraiment l'air moron dans ta nouvelle chemise des Zactualités (Quoique même sans. . .)  
  
Pat (Masbou si vous préférez) : Eille toi mon torieux ! C'est ma job, ils m'obligent à avoir l'air con ! Au moins MOI j'ai pas ptit salaire de chroniqueur, hein « Hujje » ?  
  
Hugues faisant un regard très méchant à Pat : Grrrrrr. . . Maumoins MOI j'ai pas l'air CAVE !  
  
Pat : Tu te répète...  
  
Hugues : Pis ça ? J'ai raison !  
  
Pat : Grrrrrr....  
  
*Joëlle qui arrive*  
  
Joëlle : Kosser qui se passe icitte ?  
  
Pat en regardant au plafond : Ah heu rien.  
  
Hugues : Hey Joëlle c'est vrai hein que Pat à l'air fifon avec sa chemise « technooooooologique » ?  
  
Joëlle : Oui trop ! Pat ta vraiment l'air cave avec sa ! Hi Hi !  
  
Pascal qui passait par là : Kissé qui à l'air cave ?  
  
Masbou dans une grande expiration : Garde Pascal laisse dont f. . .  
  
Hugues coupant Masbou : Pascal d'après toi qui peux avoir l'air cave icitte ?  
  
Pascal : Ben mit à part moi je vois juste Pat. . .  
  
Hugues : Bravo ! 1 Morceau de robot !  
  
*Pascal fait un signe des yeux en guise de « Oki. . . »*  
  
*Mathieu Pichette arrive*  
  
Mathieu : Hey !!!! De kesser qui se pas. . .  
  
Masbou qui coupe Mathieu : Bon j'en ai assez là ! Hein ! Hein ! C'est qui les payeurs de taxes ? Oups désolé tromper de texte. Bon j'ai le bon : Vous ne comprenez donc rien ! Porter une tite chemise laitte pour être plus riche que vous !  
  
Tous les autres en ch?ur : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Parte Pot. . .heu Pat porte (Oui j'avais vraiment marqué parte pot par accident et pis ben sa me tentait pas d'effacer.) une chemise laitte ! Pat porte une chemise laitte !!! Ha ! Ha !  
  
*Pat s'en va en pleurant*  
  
*Barclay Fortin (Journaliste) arrive et dit à la gang : WoW !Je ne penserais pas que vous en seriez capable !(Pour les pas vite comme moi sa veut dire « en seriez capable de faire pleurer Masbou. . . ») Oké j'ai perdu mon paris :(. Voilà votre 5$ chaque pis maintenant sacrez votre camp !  
  
*Fin du Chapitre 1*  
  
Avez-vous aimé ça ????  
  
Je vous rappelle que c'est ma première Fic de tout les temps et donc que c'est Normal qu'elle soit un peu courte et médiocre.  
  
Des reviews SVP ! :D (J'en ai besoin pour m'aider à progresser ;). . .)  
  
Carand 


	2. Chapitre 2

Réponses aux reviews  
  
(En ordre d'ancienneté)  
  
005 : Pour l'humour va voir « La journée dans la vie d'un Nerd » et pour le suspense « La revanche des meurtres ». Tant qu'au déroulement complet de la journée ta fic « Deux journées de NerdZ » est excellente ! (J'ai d'ailleurs hâte à la suite)  
  
Marc-Antoine : Bien oui Bern !! Tu devrais avoir honte de poser cette question.  
  
Eleclya111 : Ben aurais-tu mieux aimé que Hugues soit méssant dans la vraie vie et un ange dans ma fic ?? Toute façon il faisait juste taquiner un peu Masbou et c'était pas le seul. Et oui je sais que c'est le chroniqueur le plus Smart et le plus sensé ;)  
  
Note : La prochaine fois j'aimerais avoir PLUS de reviews auxquelles répondre ;)  
  
Voici la suite ;) (Je vous averti c'est ma fic que je trouve la pire :'() :  
  
Les nerdZ comptaient les quelques dollars qu'ils venaient de se faire quand Hugues proposa : « Hey ! Gang ! Que dites-vous qu'on mettre notre cash ensemble et puis qu'on s'ajjate quelque chose ? »  
  
Pascal qui était après jouer avec les roches et qui n'avait rien entendu de ce que Hugues avait dit : Ah heu ben ouais. . .  
  
Joëlle : Ouais !  
  
Mathieu : Right !  
  
Hugues : Bon ben on a 20 $ on est riche hein ? (Sur un ton sarcastique bien évidemment)  
  
Pascal replongé dans la passion de ses roches : Hein ?  
  
Joëlle : Veux-tu ben lâcher ces roches s'il-te-plait ?  
  
Pascal avec un ton de chagrin : Mais. . .Mais. . .  
  
Joëlle : Paaaaascaal. . .  
  
*Pascal jette les roches après les avoir admirées une dernière fois*  
  
*Il verse une petite larme qui coule tranquillement sur sa joue.*  
  
Auteur : Oooooh que c'est sentimental, mais revenons à nos moutons. . .  
  
Hugues : Bon ok tout le monde là faut trouver quelque chose à 20$.  
  
Joëlle : Je sais ! Je sais !  
  
Les autres : Quoi ?  
  
Joëlle : Une gugusse pour réconforter AIBO que se fait battre par je ne nommerai pas qui. . .  
  
*Joëlle fixe Philippe, qui ne fait pas parti du pari, pendant 1 minute et ça a sûrement pas rapport avec AIBO. . .siffle. . .*  
  
Philippe : Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regarder tous de même ?  
  
. . .(Long silence)  
  
Philippe : C'est beau j'ai compris. . .  
  
Pascal : Moi je dit qu'on achète un kit pour polir les. . .roches ?  
  
Les autres en ch?ur : NON !  
  
Pascal : Okay. . .Okay. . .  
  
Mathieu : Hey l'auteur tu me fait pas parler souvent ?  
  
Auteur : Ben là je t'ai déjà fait disparaître dans une histoire pi fait aller sur la Lune dans l'autre ! C'est chacun son tour d'avoir la vedette non ?  
  
Mathieu qui se disait dans sa tête « Bla-bla-bla-bla » : Heu quoi ?  
  
Auteur : Laisse-faire. . .  
  
Mathieu : Ok ben en tout cas moi j'aimerais acheter heu une boite à musique ?  
  
Les autres : . . .  
  
Hugues : Vous êtes tous fous ! Un c'est un affaire de polissage de roches, l'autre une boite à musique ou encore des ptites gugusses pour AIBO ! Pourquoi pas juste le donner aux pauvres qui en ont besoin ?  
  
Auteur : Ooooh stu cute yienke un peu. Mais là Hugues ya toujours des limites.  
  
Hugues : Okay c'est beau. . .Mais là on achète quoi ???  
  
Barclay qui arrive et essai de s'introduire dans la conversation : Ben vous pourriez toujours me redonner mon cash ?  
  
Hugues : Ha. . .Ha. . .Ha. . .mais qu'elle est bonne ta blague. . .  
  
Barclay : Ben c sa !  
  
*Barclay s'en vas*  
  
Hugues : Ben on pourrait toujours l'investir dans quelque chose afin de la faire fructifier.  
  
Joëlle : Oui ! Ce que tu es intelligent Hugues !  
  
Pascal : Je dit qu'on l'investit dans une machine à sous !  
  
Hugues : Ce qui rime avec le jeter par la fenêtre.  
  
Joëlle : Exactement !  
  
Mathieu : On investit dans les compagnies de petites boites à musiques ?  
  
Les autres : Non !  
  
Hugues : Moi j'avais plus pensé à le déposer à la banque comme sa on fait des intérêts et on est sûr que le montant final ne sera pas inférieur au montant initial.  
  
Joëlle : Oui Hugues ! Quelle bonne idée ! Ooooooh Hugues.  
  
Hugues : Bon là asteur la question c'est « Qui va s'occuper de garder l'argent jusqu'à ce qu'on aille la déposer ensemble à la banque ? »  
  
Mathieu : Moi je dit pas Pascal parce qu'il est pas très mature. . .  
  
Hugues : Ben Mathieu il n'est peut-être pas le seul. . .  
  
Mathieu : Ouais c'est vrai que toi aussi. . .  
  
Hugues : Maaaathieu ! Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler. . .  
  
Mathieu : Ah :'(  
  
Hugues : Bon là je vais m'en occuper si sa vous fait rien.  
  
Joëlle : Non  
  
Pascal et Mathieu : Tu le choix ?  
  
*Ils s'en irent chacun de leur côté.*  
  
*Fin du Chapitre 2*  
  
Avez-vous aimé ça ????  
  
Des reviews SVP ! :D (J'en ai besoin pour m'aider à progresser ;). . .)  
  
Carand 


End file.
